The Next King of Pirates
by RyuUchihaSenju
Summary: Summary: We all know how Luffy decided to return to Sabaody Archipelago in 2 years, instead of 3 days. What if Luffy finished mastering Haki within 6 months and spent the rest of the time actually getting smarter, because he realized that being reckless as he was could get his friends hurt, and training even harder than before? Smarter/Stronger than Canon Luffy. Parings undecided
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Sup, guys here with a new fanfiction and to those who are new readers, welcome! This idea was in my head for the past couple of days because I haven't seen any One Piece fanfic use this and it seemed really interesting to write about. If you guys have seen this idea already used, can you PM the link because it would be cool to read. Also, if some details confuse you, that's because I changed them like Luffy's height because, after all, it is a fanfic. Currently, there's only about 1,000-1,600 words written and that's because it's only a prologue. If I get positive reviews, I'll continue, if not, well... we'll we see! So with that,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any other anime**

 **Prologue: The Return**

It has been exactly 2 years since the Great War between the **White Beard Pirates** and the **Navy** with the **Royal Shichibukai** ended.

So many things have occurred in those years. Some eventful and some not so eventful, _but_ today would be the day that the whole world would be shaken to the very core.

The scene starts off in an island that contained volcanoes, mushroom- like trees, and mountains.

This island was known as the island of Rusukaina, located northwest of the **Island of Women**. This island, to those who knew of it, was greatly known for being an incredibly harsh island because of it having 48 seasons that change every week. Along with these harsh seasons, the island contained many several different species of dangerous animals that not even 1000 regular man could defeat. On this day, it was snowing on Rusukaina.

Deep within in the island, one would see what appeared to be a gigantic radish with several rocks around it. On one of those rocks, there was a straw hat with a red sash that had a piece of paper on it that had the words "Rayleigh" resting on the rock.

Soon enough, footsteps could be heard approaching the area. When the sounds of footsteps ceased, a figure was seen standing in front of the rock containing the straw hat.

The figure could not be identified to be either a man or woman because they were currently wearing a black cloak with a hood that shrouded their whole appearance. The only thing you were able to see was their mouth, their height, which was 6'0 even, and a weird bump protruding from their right shoulder within the cloak, that looks like a sheath for a sword or something similar.

The figure just stood their for a couple seconds staring at the straw hat until they was broken from their trance by a feminine shout.

"Luffy! Are you ready?!"

The figure, who was now known as Luffy, replied back in a deep, but not too deep, masculine voice, which easily identified them as a man.

"Yeah! I'll be there in a second."

Luffy reached over with his right hand and picked up the hat. Bringing it back so that it was near his chest, he turned the hat so that the bottom of it where you put your head in was facing him.

Luffy cracked a small smile as he stared at the hat in his right hand.

"I can't believe 2 years have already passed. Time sure does fly."

Moving the hat to his left hand, Luffy turned back over to the top and patted away some snow that was still on the hat.

After he was finished, Luffy started walking towards the direction of the voice.

It didn't take long before he reached what seemed to be a campsite and he looked at the scene in front of him.

A gigantic blue gorilla was fighting over a piece of meat with an equally gigantic alligator in the back while another gigantic animal, a lion, was roaring threateningly at a blond haired woman, who currently had an arrow pointed at the beast.

The blond haired woman was 5'8 and was wearing revealing bikini top and miniskirt that was brown, which seemed to be made out of animal skin, with a Marine like cape over it.

Seeing the danger, Luffy decided to intervene as he walked to the group.

"Hey!"

This made the blond haired woman gasp slightly in surprise before she calmed down while the lion as well as the gorilla and alligator tensed up and looked at his figure in fear.

"What's wrong with you guys? Look at her. You can she that she's my friend."

As soon as he was standing next to the woman, Luffy raised his head and slightly narrowed his eyes at them, causing said animals to look even more fearful.

"Stand down."

The Lion immediately backed away so that it was side by side with the gorilla and alligator, who both, despite the words not being aimed at them, stopped arguing over the piece of meat.

The woman breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Luffy with gratitude, who turned to her and seemed to look at her curiously.

"Are you alright, Marguerite?"

The woman now identified as Marguerite nodded.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Luffy. Anyways, the ship is ready to depart. We can set sail any time you want."

Luffy looked down at Marguerite and nodded his head.

"Ok. Thanks."

While this was happening, off to the side, there were several different women all wearing similar clothing to Marguerite except for 2 people.

The first person was a small old women at a height of somewhere around 3'5 wearing a pink causal top with a bluish purple snake in her right hand.

The other person was tall, slender black haired woman, a height of 6'3 to be exact, where her hair passes her waist and some locks of hair framing her face. She has dark blue eyes with incredibly long lashes, J-Cup breasts, high forehead, and a narrow waist. She was wearing a revealing red blouse with the green symbol of the Kuja adorned on it, along with a white cape like the rest of the women around.

These were the Kuja Pirates, Elder Nyon:Former Empress of the Kuja, and Boa Hancock: Current Empress of the Kuja respectively.

Hancock giggled slightly as she commented,

"Incredible."

A tall green haired woman beside her, which was Sandersonia, one of her sisters, smiled as she added her own two cents.

"He's comes so far. He's now known as the boss of this island."

Luffy looked away from Marguerite and approached the 3 beasts.

The 3 animals, sensing that Luffy wasn't angry at them anymore, smiled as he approached.

Deciding to mess with the animals, Luffy smirked slightly under the hood, which wasn't seen by anyone.

"Aw man. Since I made you guys my friends and not my lunch, I don't get to eat you guys at all."

The 3 animals smiles got smaller as they gained nervous looks.

Seeing this, Luffy's smirk grew bigger.

"What a waste. You looked so tasty, too."

That was it for the animals and they brought their head down in depression as a miniature storm cloud appeared over each of their heads, causing Luffy to chuckle.

Not knowing that Luffy was just joking, Hancock decided to reassure Luffy as she cupped her cheek with her right hand.

"You don't have to worry, Luffy. All of your favorite foods are waiting on the ship. Maybe after you realize how thoughtful I am, you might believe I'll be a fine wife for you."

Luffy kind of sweat dropped at her reply, but turned to her and thanked her anyway.

"Hehe, thanks Hancock. _I think_."

Hancock immediately gained a small blush an brought her head back as she moaned a little.

"I love how charming and smooth you are with your words."

Here, Luffy's sweat drop grew bigger.

" _How was that smooth and charming?_ "

Shaking his head, he turned back to looking at the 3 animals in front of him and listened to the others words.

Sandersonia decided to get down to business before her sister gets even more ridiculous, which she'll never admit out loud.

"Rayleigh left half a year ago. I'm sure he'll be waiting for you along with your crew on Sabaody."

Luffy grew a fond smile on his face as recalled all the memories of training with Rayleigh and adventures he had with his crew.

"I managed to master Haki within the first 6 months and finish the rest of my training in the remaining time, after all. Now it's time to say goodbye to you guys and this island."

The 3 animals had some tears on the bridge of their eyes. Luffy, though, reassured them that it wouldn't be forever and that he would come back to visit when he was the Pirate King, which immediately cheered them up.

Luffy turned around to face the Kuja Pirates and he placed the Straw Hat on the top of his head within the hood as he gave a grin that showed a little more of his face, which wasn't much as it only showed a scar on the bottom of his left eye.

"TIME TO GO!"


	2. Chapter 1: Straw Hats are Back!

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's the 1st chapter(technically second, but whatever) and just to warn you, there might be a lot of repetition of some words like 'as' and 'when', but I'm still a novice writer so don't be too harsh. Also, for the attacks, I put them in Japanese cause honestly, they sound better that way, but in the end, I'll put the information on each technique and it's English name in the bottom. So with that,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece or any other anime.**

 **Chapter 1: The Straw Hats are Back!**

Luffy looked down from where he was standing as several Pirates fought against Marines that arrived after hearing the 'Straw Hats' were out of hiding and were recruiting.

He sighed as he thought to himself.

" _How the hell did I get myself into this mess?_ "

He remembered, after saying goodbye to the 3 animals and Rusukaina, boarding Hancock's ship and being given a backpack full of food, which he accepted with a big grin. He was then warned by Hancock to try to stay low until he met up with his friends and gave him a pair of fake glasses with an attached nose as a disguise, which made him sweat drop as he declined the offer.

After being dropped off by the Kuja Pirates, Luffy started to head to Rayleigh's location using his vivre card with his incredibly huge backpack full of food, despite gaining immense power and knowledge, Luffy never lost his humongous appetite.

Luffy concentrated so hard on following the vivre card that he never realized that he ran into someone.

Seeing that the person fell down due to his mistake, Luffy apologized a little half-heartedly, due to his excitement of seeing his friends again after 2 years, and tried to leave as fast as he could while walking, but stopped when he heard the man he knocked down yell at him to stop.

The man then ordered him to apologize for not seeing him and for colliding with him. Hearing the anger in the man's voice, Luffy decided to try and apologize a little bit more sincerely, despite already doing so.

When he turned to the side to face the other man, Luffy's eyes slightly narrowed as he took in the appearance of the man and noted that he was dressed similar to his look from when he started his journey. This made him immediately deduce that this was the man who was recruiting other pirates using his name.

Using his **Observation Haki** , Luffy sensed that the man wasn't really that strong so he decided to not kick his ass because he guessed that someone else was bound to figure it out and do it for him.

Luffy did a quick bow and apologized to the Fake Luffy, making the crowd around them sigh in relief, before quickly turning and walking away. He was finally glad that was done and before he could celebrate, his backpack hit the Fake Luffy again.

Cursing the size of his backpack, Luffy gave a groan when the Fake Luffy had enough and pointed a gun to his face.

Luffy was so irritated by being stopped by the same fucking person who wasn't even worth his time that he, when a woman screamed and the Fake Luffy fired the gun, dodged the bullet with **Observation Haki** and sent out a weak pulse of **Conqueror's Haki** aimed for the Fake Straw Hats, causing said people to faint.

After the Fake Straw Hats fell down unconscious, Luffy continued on his way with the crowd watching the whole ordeal to just stare at the unconscious Fakes before they looked around in confusion, wondering what the hell happened.

A couple minutes later, where Luffy looked around as he walked wondering how many things changed, Luffy saw blonde hair and green hair amongst the crowd of people.

Excited in thinking that he found Sanji and Zoro, Luffy ran through the crowd and by the time he reached the pair of people he thought were his crew members, he frowned and released a sigh of breath when he discovered it wasn't them.

Before he continued on his way, he looked at the pair he mistook for his friends and deduced they were with the impostors he met before. This caused him to go from irritated to angry, despite it not showing on his features, at the audacity of these people trying to impersonate his friends and himself while ruining their image.

He was so pissed off that he was done playing nice and was dead set on kicking these impostors ass, so when the Fake Sanji and Fake Zoro gestured for him to follow them, Luffy did so willingly in a calm manner, but with unbridled rage begging to come out and lash out at the fools, causing said fools to shiver in fear before they looked around in confusion, wondering where that feeling came from.

When they reached their destination, Luffy saw himself standing in front of several hundred pirates talking or arguing.

Looking behind him, he saw all the impostors were here lined up with only the Fake Luffy standing beside him. Luffy, under his black hood, gave a dark grin as he thought how perfect this was.

The Fake Luffy then got the attention of all the pirates, causing them to look at them waiting for his words, and told them this is what would happen to them if they planned on crossing him. The Fake Luffy then took out his gun in preparation.

Seeing a perfect opportunity to finally rain on this guy's parade, Luffy brought out his right arm from within his cloak, ready to beat the hell out of his impostor, but was prevented from doing so by the appearance of Marines.

Cursing yet again, but this time at his luck, Luffy withdrew his arm and watched the seen before him.

The Fake Luffy looked slightly panicked before he gained a cocky smirk and ordered his subordinate Caribou, to use the Marine Spy as a shield to make a path, but Caribou doesn't listen and said some bullshit before killing them man, making Luffy look at the man in disgust.

That action caused a fight to break out and here we are now.

Luffy sighed and felt like rubbing his temples as he thought to himself,

" _Every single time. I somehow end up getting in stupid situations like these. I don't know whether to call it good luck or bad luck._ "

He shook his head and watched some battles that interested him.

" _Hm, it seems that Caribou guy has a_ _ **Logia Fruit**_ _power. With the way his smothered that Marine, it could be bad to be caught like that,_ " here he smirked, " _unless you were someone like me, who could easily deal with such a troublesome power._ "

Luffy was kind of surprised at seeing the Marines losing to the group of pirates with most of them being at the level of canon fodders, but wasn't to surprised because the Fake Luffy motivated most of them with saying something about being the Right-Hand man and most kills.

He tensed up though when a bright yellow explosion occurred, killing some of the pirates, down below.

Sensing a familiar person, Luffy looked across from where he was standing and saw Sentomaru with 2 Pacifistas. He noted, with an amused smile, that Sentomaru was made an official Marine.

He frowned as he realized that Sentomaru probably identified that he was here, thanks to those damned Pacifistas. Observing how fast the Pacifista took out a pirate with a bounty, Lip Doughty he guessed, Luffy was able to see that the Pacifistas were about the same level as 2 years ago with some improvements.

Luffy rolled his eyes when he saw the Fake Straw Hats run after Lip Doughty was taken out and wondered how gullible could people be that they could mistake those impostors for himself and his crew.

The Fake Luffy ran into Sentomaru himself, causing all fighting around them to cease as the pirates thought he would fight and cheered him on.

Luffy, wanting to watch the impostor get slaughtered, sat down in the ground before taking out a piece of meat from his bag and started eating it.

Sentomaru glanced at the pirates around him with bored eyes before glancing at the impostor in front of him.

"Why are they calling you, 'Big Boss'?"

Fake Luffy, thinking the Marine would run away if he heard who he 'was', started to brag.

"Don't you know who I am?!" He started to glare defiantly at Sentomaru, but you could see snot coming out of his nose and sweat form on his face, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Son of Dragon and Grandson of Garp the Hero! I was in the War of the Best and have a bounty of-"

He was interrupted by Sentomaru, who yelled out that Luffy wasn't scum like he was, smashing the axe on his back on top of his head.

Luffy smiled in appreciation as he heard Sentomaru's words and was glad that the whole thing was cleared up. He chuckled at the pirates reactions when they heard who the impostor really was.

Seeing that the Fake was revealed, Luffy tried to get out of there, but had to do several backflips to avoid being blasted.

Luckily, his cloak didn't come off so maybe he could get away while blending in the crowd.

That thought vanished when he noticed that he landed right back on the platform he was before, causing all attention to be on him. The pirates there identified him as the real Straw Hat and the Fakes having panic attacks at threatening the real deal. Marines started shouting out orders at preparing for Luffy's capture.

Sentomaru stared at the cloaked form of Luffy and, despite not being able to see Luffy's face, trusted PX-5's locating system.

"Straw Hat!"

Luffy, even if you couldn't see it, was annoyed.

"What the hell?! I try to get back to my friends and set sail without a hitch, but all this crap happens!"

Sentomaru smirked at Luffy's displeasure.

"Don't worry because you won't be setting sail. I've become a Marine during the last 2 years and I'm going to arrest you here and now."

Luffy chuckled at Sentomaru's words, causing said man to shake in anger, before smiling under the cloak and saying words that shocked Sentomaru.

"I can see that, Sentomaru, and I have to say that you are a great marine that will rise in the ranks in no time," Luffy smile turned to a grin, "but I won't be arrested here. Not after all the training I've done."

Sentomaru regained his composure after being frozen in shock by his words and his anger rose to new heights at hearing the last part.

Turning around, he gestured to the Pacifista labeled 'PX-5'.

"PX-5! Shoot him down!"

PX-5 brought down it's head and opened its mouth. A bright yellow light appeared and it's form shook until it released 3 shots.

Luffy looked at the approaching attacks before he said,

"So slow."

Without the help of **Observation Haki** , Luffy swerved his head to the right then to the left before swerving to the right one more time as the 3 attacks passed his head, hitting a tree in the distance, causing an explosion to go off and wind to blow faster.

Sentomaru looked in shock as Luffy easily dodged the blasts from PX-5.

"WHAT?!"

Luffy's eyes hardened under his hat and went from defense to offense.

Slightly whispering under his breath, Luffy said,

" ** _Soru_**."

His body disappeared and reappeared from above the Pacifista and coated his hand with **Haki**.

Pulling his arm back, he thrusted it forward and called out the name of his attack.

" ** _Buso Koka: Gomu Gomu no Bullet._** "

When the fist hit PX-5 in the face, the Pacifista's body was slammed to the ground face first and bounced up in the air.

While it was in the air, Luffy brought his right leg back and kicked as hard as he could.

" ** _Rankyaku._** "

The result was a sharp compressed air blade ejecting from where Luffy kicked with his right leg that cut the Pacifista in half from the waist.

The Pacifista's body then exploded as a result of being severely damaged.

In the air, Luffy flexed his legs…

" ** _Kamisori._** "

and appeared back where he was before he attacked.

All this occurred within one second.

Everyone in the vicinity stared in shock and confusion when PX-5, who was standing still, suddenly exploded.

Sentomaru, though, was the most shocked out of everyone there.

" _What the hell happened?! I was staring at Straw Hat the whole time and I didn't even see him yet, PX-5 was destroyed instantly! That is probably as fast as Kizaru when using his devil fruit! All I could tell was that he knows how to use_ _ **Haki**_ _. How strong has he gotten in just 2 years?!_ "

After Sentomaru analyzed what he could, the Pirates in the vicinity also came up with their own conclusion that Luffy was the one who did it and now knew that he was the REAL Straw Hat Luffy.

Luffy laughed loud enough that Sentomaru heard it and said,

"It was fun and all, but I got to go! See you later!"

Luffy grabbed his humongous backpack with his left hand and effortlessly carried it over his back. He started running and jumped off the platform, heading straight to two familiar presences that made him smile.

"Wait, Straw Hat!"

Luffy ignored Sentomaru's words along with some Marine's ordering them to not let hi escape.

His smile got bigger when he heard an all too familiar, yet at the same time, different voice.

"Oy! Luffy!"

Two men were shown running towards the direction of Luffy.

The first man had green cropped hair that was slightly slicked back and was at a height of 5'11. The man also had a scar running over their left eye and a massive scar starting from their left shoulder to the right hip. He was a very muscular man wearing a long, open dark-green coat that showed no shirt underneath, closed on his waist by a red sash, which also contained three swords with each sheath being the color of white, red, and black tucked in the sash, where currently he had one sword in his right hand over his shoulder, a green haramaki under the coat, three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe, and a black bandanna tied around the left sleeve.

The second man had blond hair with one bang covering his right eye showing his left eye that was black, curly eyebrows, a dark goatee with some stubble on his upper lip and was at a height of 5'11. This man was wearing a black and yellow 3 piece suit.

These were Roronoa Zoro, Luffy's First Mate and Swordsman and Sanji, the Cook and Leg Fighter, with a bounty of $120,000,000 Beli and $77,000,000 Beli, Respectively.

As the two ran with smiles on their faces towards Luffy, Sanji raised his right hand in greeting.

"Luffy! I knew you would be here with all this trouble!"

Luffy, despite the situation, sweat dropped at his cook's words.

" _Really, Sanji? After not seeing each other for 2 years, you're first words are to insult me?_ "

Nonetheless, Luffy replied back in kind.

"You don't know how much I missed you guys!"

Sentomaru, who just now recovered from his shock, narrowed his eyes.

"Roronoa and Black Leg! This proves that they really are back!"

Turning to the remaining Pacifista, Sentomaru gave it an order.

"PX-7! Take them down!"

PX-7's eyes blinked rapidly before they took action.

It jumped towards Zoro and Sanji while hiding within the dust cloud, calculating the success rate would be higher when unnoticed. It opened it's mouth and a bright yellow energy similar to PX-5 appeared, ready to blast the supposed unsuspecting targets.

Too bad for the Pacifista that the targets knew **Observation Haki**.

Zoro and Sanji's face grew bored and attacked it in their own way.

Sanji jumped in the air and spun, where when he stopped spinning, his right leg was on fire.

Zoro put the sword, that was over his right shoulder, in his mouth and drew his two other swords from his right hip.

"MOVE IT!"

Sanji kicked PX-7's chin, making it's head snap up and nearly rip, while Zoro cut it's chest in the form of an X with a line going through horizontally.

"I cut it!/I broke it's neck!"

When they landed back on the ground, PX-7 exploded from behind them, getting rid of it's body for good.

Zoro, who already sheathed his swords by the time he landed on the ground, pointed at Luffy with his left index finger.

"Just so you know, Luffy, you're the ninth to arrive."

Sanji immediately yelled at Zoro, telling him to quit that already, and turned to luffy while using his right thumb to point behind him.

"Luffy, let's go. Everyone's already at the ship waiting for us."

Luffy nodded his head in agreement and they started to run.

The marines behind them started to chase after them, but they were still pretty far from their area.

Luffy while running with Sanji and Zoro grinned from under his hood.

"I can't wait to see how the others are doing and how far they got in the last 2 years!"

Sensing an incredibly powerful presence, Luffy stopped running and turned to the left.

Sanji and Zoro stopped running and turned to their captain before Zoro asked,

"What's wrong Luffy?!"

Luffy didn't say anything. He just smiled from under his hood while Zoro and Sanji gained knowing looks.

Taking a deep breath, Luffy yelled out,

"RAYLEIGH!"

This made the marines running after them stop and the pirates still there to stare at a figure in the distance.

The figure was a man that stood around the height of 6'2 from what they could see and had round glasses, facial hair arranged embattled across his lower jaw, and a scar over his right eye. He was wearing a black T-shirt, a silver hooded cloak, and beige shorts.

This was none other than Silvers Rayleigh, The Dark King and Vice Captain to the Pirate King himself, Gol D Roger.

Both Marine and Pirates all yelled out in shock,

"THE DARK KING?!"

Rayleigh gave an amused chuckle and looked at Luffy with pride shining in his eyes.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing since the last time I saw you was 6 months ago. I didn't know it was possible, but it seems you've got immensely stronger than the last time I saw you."

Luffy looked at Rayleigh with his smile intact and nodded.

"Then you should probably head on back to your friends! You don't want to keep them waiting, do you?"

Luffy stared at Rayleigh as he thought about the last 2 years with the man.

Rayleigh taught him so much in such little time that it was astonishing. If it wasn't for him, Luffy doubted he would ever be as strong as he was today if he didn't stop to train.

Wanting the man who helped him be who he was today know how much he appreciated all he's done, Luffy brought his right fist to the air.

"Rayleigh! Thanks to you, I am stronger and smarter than I was 2 years ago. I will take on the New World and become the PIRATE KING!"

Rayleigh started to tear up before he cleared it up as he stared at the cloaked Luffy.

" _Luffy, despite you not being my son by blood, you are probably the closest thing to a son than anybody else. I know you will do great things as you venture on in your journey and make many new friends. Just like Roger._ "

Rayleigh, not wanting to make Luffy think he was sad, chuckled at his words.

"It's not like you to thank me for your training. Now, GO!"

Luffy just gave his usual 'Shishishi' laughter before waving to Rayleigh one more time, and running with his friends right behind him.

One of the Marines got broke out of their shock from seeing the 'Dark King' and quickly yelled out to the others.

"What are you guys doing?! Get the Straw Hats!"

The other Marines jumped a little at the shout, but nonetheless, complied as they charged with a shout.

They were stopped from going further by a gigantic blue air blade that made dust fly everywhere.

When it cleared, it showed Rayleigh holding a sword with his left hand looking at them with a calm yet intimidating stare and a deep trench in front of him.

"Please do not interfere as my student sets sail."

Without even looking behind him, Rayleigh shouts out,

"GET TO THE TOP!"

The Marines were puzzled by his words, wondering if there was any hidden message in them, while Luffy who was way ahead smiled knowingly.

His eyes narrowed even further.

"Cross this line if you dare."

With Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji

After they got away from the Marines and Sanji collected his ingredients for the feast he was going to cook for the reunion, they started running towards the Thousand Sunny as fast as they could.

They were slightly annoyed when they saw another group of marines heading their way.

Luffy, instead of being irritated like last time, grinned in excitement.

"Looks like we'll have to take them out as we run."

He frowned a little in disappointment when the Marines were taken down easily by ghosts that made them feel so negative about themselves.

" _Oh crap. It's that woman again with the power to make you feel depressed. If one of those things comes flying my way, I'm so going to kick it away._ "

Luffy was about to attack Perona(Didn't feel like describing her. Don't know what she looks like, watch the anime again.) when he calmed down seeing Zoro knew her.

Luffy laughed at Sanji's misfortune when he kept on sniffing Perona.

Perona told them that she was there to warn them about the Marine Warships that were arriving and that they should hurry up, with Luffy and Zoro nodding at her words, before she left.

They all felt another presence from the sky and when they looked up, they smiled at the person standing on the gigantic bird.

A small raccoon dog-like animal with a height of 2'11 was seen standing on the top of the bird's head. He was wearing a blue cap that has a ring of dots around the circle, while the cap has buckles hanging from it, with a pink hat under it, and a white and yellow vertical-striped tank top.

This was Tony Tony Chopper, the last member of the Straw Hat Crew and his role was the Doctor, with a bounty of $50.

Chopper giggled and waved his arms around.

"Guys! I'm here to pick you up!"

They all jumped on the bird, with Chopper resting on top of Zoro's left shoulder, and headed back for Thousand Sunny.

Grove 42: Thousand Sunny

"Yohohohoho~!"

This laughter was heard from a skeleton with an afro wearing a black coat, heart-shaped glasses, a yellow feather boa, a top hat with a giant crown on the brim, and orange red trousers with flower designs. In their hands was a guitar with the body looking that of a shark and the whole thing being the color of a light green.

This was Brook, the Musician of the Straw Hat Pirates, with a bounty of $33,000,000 Beli.

Currently, he could be seen riding on a flying fish that was preparing to land on the Thousand Sunny.

When he was close enough, Brook thanked the driver and jumped off the fish.

Taking off the hat with his right hand, he bowed as he brought his right arm across his chest.

"Everyone! I'm so glad to see you guys again!"

He stood straight up again and was greeted by everyone.

"Brook!"

"I see you left you're stardom. Good for you!"

"It's nice to see you again, Musician-San."

"I knew that laughter sounded familiar."

The first person was a man who was wearing a pair of goggles around his neck, some headphones or ear protectors, a white sun cap, a pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, and a pair of boots. The man also had a little goatee, a long nose, and was at a height of 5'8.

The second person was also a man was exactly 7'10 and had humongous shoulders, torso, and arms, metallic nose, two stitch-mark scars on his torso running down from the back of his neck indicating that he had sewn his skin back on. He was wearing rigged suspenders, a red coconut tree-motived Hawaiian shirt, a red speedo, and sunglasses.

The third person was a gorgeous woman standing at a height of 6'2 and had long shiny black hair that reached her lower back, High D-Cup breasts with an hourglass and curvy figure like Nami. She was wearing a long pink sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped purple vest with a V-neck line and a white rose on her left breast near the shoulder, pink high heeled pumps, a pink back pack, and sunglasses.

The last person was also an equally gorgeous woman with long orange hair that reached all the way to her lower back, shiny brown eyes, a tattoo on her left shoulder that looked like a pinwheel with a tangerine growing on the top, and D-Cup sized breast along with a curving and hourglass figure that would make many models envious. The outfit she was wearing was a revealing green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider jeans, orange high-heeled sandals, a pair of pearl-like earrings, and a log pose on her left wrist.

These were Usopp, the Sniper with a Bounty of $30,000,000 Beli; Franky, the Shipwright/Inventor with a Bounty of $44,000,000 Beli; Nico Robin, the Archaeologist with a Bounty of $80,000,000 Beli; and Nami, the Navigator with a Bounty of $16,000,000, respectively.

Brook laughed his usual laughter again as he walked to a barrel and sat down, with the guitar in his lap.

"Robin-San, Nami-San, you have grown so beautiful. Now, Nami-San," he strums his fingers on the the strings of his guitar, making them think he was going to sing until, "may I see your pan-"

He didn't get to finish as he was promptly kicked to the ground with a huge lump on his skull by Nami.

"Like hell I will!"

Usopp and Franky laughed joyfully, Robin giggled into her left hand, and even Nami cracked a smirk at the atmosphere.

After Brook recovered, he stood up and looked around in confusion.

"So it seems that not everyone is here."

Robin informed Brook of the situation.

"You don't have to worry about them. Chopper went ahead and went off to pick them up. They should be back in a couple minutes or so."

Just as she said that, a loud caw from a bird caused them to look up and what they saw made them all smile.

"Everyone! I brought them like I said I would!"

On the bird's back, Chopper was shown giggling from Zoro's left shoulder, with said man standing and giving a smirk, Luffy in his cloak standing there with his arms crossed and a humongous grin on his face under the hood, and Sanji also standing smoking his cigarette.

Usopp jumped up with his arms up, Nami waved with both her arms, and Franky and Robin stared at them with a smile.

"Luffy! Zoro! Sanji!"

Sanji smiled as he looked at each crew member until his eyes landed on Robin and Nami, causing him to freeze. He inhaled deeply and released out some smoke with his eyes closed.

Chopper smiled and giggled joyfully until he heard a sound similar to a ketchup bottle being used. Turning around, his eyes grew wide as he saw the sight of Sanji flying off the bird with a nosebleed.

"EH?!"

When they all jumped off the bird and landed on Thousand Sunny, Chopper turned around and looked down at Usopp holding onto a nose bleeding Sanji.

"Usopp! Is Sanji alright?!"

As Zoro walked passed Usopp, Usopp told Chopper to help stop Sanji's bleeding, with said man incoherently muttering something about 'beautiful and sexy women'.

Luffy had his arms still crossed as he watched Franky's performance of his new body.

"How do you like my new and improved body-mecha?"

Luffy chuckled at his words and looked up at Franky.

"You're body is impressive, Franky. I'm glad to see how powerful you got."

Franky was momentarily stunned by Luffy's reply because he was expecting a more hyperactive response, but nonetheless, smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks, Luffy."

Luffy nodded and felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning around, he saw Nami there looking slightly panicked.

"What's wrong, Nami?"

Nami looked at Luffy with surprise, but shook it off, deciding to deal with it later.

"I heard a report of warships arriving on this island, so we should hurry and leave."

Not even a second later as she said that, the boat shook when a cannonball almost hit their ship, making everyone falter a little.

Usopp took a telescope from his bag and looked from the side of the Thousand Sunny.

"Three Warships are heading this way!"

Looking away from the telescope, he turned to the crew.

"Guy! If we don't stop this now, we could get killed!"

Usopp tensed up when he, through **Observation Haki** , felt 3 cannonballs heading there way.

Cursing, he warned the others.

"Three Cannonballs are heading towards us and are going to hit us!"

Everyone besides Luffy, who just stood calmly, were prepared to intercept the cannonballs when suddenly several pink arrows hit the cannonballs, making them turn to stone and drop to the ground.

They turned their heads and saw the ship of the Kuja Pirates.

While the Kuja Pirates were in front of the Marine Warships and talking to them, Brook and Sanji swooned over the beauty of Hancock, with Sanji literally turning to stone.

Robin was wondering about why the Kuja Pirates were helping them, but was soon answered by Luffy.

"Oh, it's Hancock and the others. No need to worry about the Marines, guys. They're my friends and are most likely helping us escape."

This made Sanji depressed at the fact Luffy got to live every man's dream while he had to go through hell.

Meanwhile, Usopp seemed to gain a serious expression on his face, concerning Chopper.

"Hey, what's wrong, Usopp?"

Usopp glanced at Chopper before he looked at the island.

"It's just, we've been here a while and I'm wondering, why aren't there any other Marines attacking us from the coast?"

On the island, several marines were being prevented from heading towards the Straw Hats by several weird and bizarre situations.

Some marines were being attacked by gigantic bugs.

Another group tried covering their equipment from rain that appeared out of no where.

Ghosts were flying through marines, causing them to fell depressed and lose all will to fight.

Finally, the most terrifying of all, marines were being kissed and hugged by grotesque men.

Usopp was brought out of his thoughts by Franky, who commented saying that it was great that they weren't being attacked, which he immediately relaxed and agreed with.

Franky nodded in satisfaction at seeing Usopp relax and informed Nami that he detached the air sack.

Nami looked at the mechanics in her hands and nodded her head.

"Yosh!"

Looking up, she saw Zoro and Brook working on the sails.

"How are the sails?"

They both looked down at Nami and Zoro answered her.

"We're all good here."

Luffy started walking towards the mast of the ship near Nami and asked her a question.

"Are we ready to go, Nami?"

Nami smiled and nodded her head.

"Yep. Everything's good and we can go on your order, Captain."

The rest of the crew proceeded to get in close as they prepared for Luffy, who stood on the seat attached to the mast, to give his speech.

"You guys! In these past two years, I thought about nothing, except rejoining you guys, stronger than before. I want to thank all of you with agreeing with my decision!"

Sanji smirked as he said,

"You sound like we've never dealed with your crazy plans."

Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Franky agreed while laughing, Zoro smirked, Robin giggled in amusement into her left hand, and Nami shook her head with a smile.

Luffy chuckled as he nodded to those words.

"That's true."

Zoro, though, was wondering about something and decided that it was good as any to ask.

"Hey, Luffy," everyone looked at him, "why are you still wearing that cloak?"

Everyone were also wondering and never asked because of all that was happening.

Luffy scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, I was wearing this because I didn't want to be noticed until we got together, but I guess that it was useless."

Luffy grabbed the top of his cloak, making everyone feel excitement as they wondered how he looked after the 2 years, and pulled it off.

This made Zoro and Sanji impressed; Chopper, Brook, Franky, and Usopp to stare in awe and stars in their eyes; and Nami and, surprisingly, Robin, to blush with Robin only having a slight pink hue.

Luffy was wearing black dress shoes similar to Sanji, black jeans with chains by the right pocket held up with a skull belt, a red skin tight t-shirt that showed off a 6 pack and a body similar to Zoro's, but slightly smaller, and his straw hat around his neck. Strapped on his back was a black Bo Staff, with the ends being red.(Think Hiruzen Sarutobi's Adamantine Staff).

Luffy brought his arms to the sky and yelled out to the top of his lungs,

"SET SAIL!"

 **Techniques**

 **Soru(Shave)- How it is done:** ** **kicking off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye.** Effect- allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, attack at higher speeds, and attack with more strength. **

**Buso Koka: Gomu Gomu no Bullet(Armament Hardening: Gum Gum Bullet)-Luffy stretches one arm, far behind him, uses Busoshoku Haki to harden the fist at the end of his stretched arm, then snaps it back to deliver a powerful short-distance, one-fisted blow to an opponent's abdomen.**

 **Rankyaku(Tempest Kick)-How it is done: users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength. Effect- Sends out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage humans, or if with enough strength, slice a human in half.**

 **Kamisori(Razor)- How it is done: A combination of Geppo(Moon Walk) and Soru(Shave), where the user uses Soru in a zigzag motion in midair, allowing extremely fast movements in three dimensions. Effect- can appear somewhere seemingly instantly or used to cut through enemies while utilizing its high-speed movements.**


	3. Chapter 2: Chats and Discusions

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here with a new chapter for you. I know it's shorter than before and also there's not fighting here, but don't worry! The next chapter I plan for it to have more action and to be longer than this one. I just wanted to let you guys get an idea of how strong they are. So with that,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, or any other anime.**

 **Chapter 2: Chats and Discussions about Training!**

At Luffy's shout, the Thousand Sunny slowly descended into the water.

Hancock, from her ship, turned her head, watching as the Thousand Sunny disappeared into the water with a worried look.

" _Be careful, Luffy._ "

Thousand Sunny

Luffy leaned against the railing of the ship as he stared at the scenery with Brook and Nami next to him, with Nami glancing at him from time to time with a small blush on her face.

Brook leaned a little bit closer as his mouth was open, letting out a sound of 'aw'.

"Look at this side! The Roots are enormous!"

What Brook said proved to be true as long roots with stripes were shown near the Thousand Sunny that was so long that you couldn't even see the bottom of the root.

Sanji, near Franky and Zoro on the other side of the ship, added his own comment.

"Not that surprising, consideringSabaody Archipelago is a huge mangrove."

Brook then went on to describe how beautiful nature was and made a skull joke, causing Luffy beside him to chuckle.

Zoro also made a comment of how he's seen the view before and Sanji yelled in his face, describing how he went on the wrong ship, making Luffy quirk an eyebrow at how that was even possible, but shrugged it off remembering how Zoro had no sense of direction.

While Robin started to get interested on how the cheating works, Chopper was seen off to the side puffing his cheeks in front of a couple puffer fish.

Usopp came up behind up and got his attention.

"Oi, Chopper!"

Chopper turned to Usopp with a curious look on his face as Usopp continued.

"Look behind the Roots."

Chopper did as instructed and let out a shriek of 'eh!'.

"That fish is enormous!"

Usopp nodded to Chopper's statement, agreeing.

Luffy stopped leaning against the railing and walked up behind them staring at the fish that swam away with a grin.

"If this is the beginning of our adventure, then I can't wait to see what's in store for us later on!"

Everyone turned to Luffy and smiled at his words. They also wondered how much Luffy has changed considering he seemed way more relaxed than before, but shrugged it off and decided to talk about it later.

Zoro stared at a bunch of fish that swam away and started to unsheathe his sword.

"These fish look tasty. I wonder how much I can catch."

Usopp and Chopper gained scared looks and instantly smacked Zoro on his head, causing two lumps to form on his head that made him look like a panda.

"Are you insane?!/What if the soap-bubble breaks, you idiot?!"

Sanji took a inhaled deeply and released a cloud of smoke, staring at Zoro's form, who was standing up rubbing the lumps on his head.

He started to turn around while saying,

"Nami, can you describe how the soap-bubble works before this green haired idiot kills us all with his actions?"

Nami looked away from the view of the ocean and turned to Sanji with a smile on her face.

"Sure thing, Sanji. Might as well explain it to everyone, so everyone listen up!"

When Sanji was turned around fully and saw Nami's breasts, he gained pink hearts for eyes and launched up through a nosebleed, easily going through the bubble.

Chopper and Usopp was worried about the bubble popping and started to panic when Sanji was out in the ocean while Luffy sweat dropped.

" _Really? I knew Sanji was perverted, but seriously?_ "

Deciding to ease their worries, Luffy threw his right arm forward and grabbed Sanji. He winced a little at feeling the water and quickly reeled Sanji back in.

A few minutes later, Sanji was on the ground still unconscious with a bunch of blood transfusion packs being injected to him.

Zoro stared incredulously at the amount of blood while Chopper worked on him, pushing his chest, trying to get all the water out of him that he swallowed.

Usopp stared at Sanji's form and questioned how could he get such a weakness to women, knowing how he was back then.

Brook also made a comment how Sanji might die from blood loss once he saw the mermaids while Robin seemed calm, not even caring that Sanji could've died, as she asked questions about the coating and how it worked.

Nami then went on an explanation how it worked, gained Usopp's and Chopper's attention, describing how it would be destroyed by too many holes, which made them panic when they saw a large fish try to eat them but calmed down when it was eaten instead.

Zoro had to make it worse by yet again trying to capture some fish, which ignited the wrath of Chopper and Usopp again, punching the living daylights out of him.

Luffy laughed, due to how hilarious Usopp and Chopper reactions were, making Nami and Robin blush at how deep it sounded compared to his high pitched laughter back then.

He remembered the food that he got from the Kuja Pirates and dragged his backpack towards the group with his left hand easily, gaining their attention.

"All this talk about catching fish made me hungry so why don't we all eat with this food that I got from my friends from Kuja while Sanji is unconscious?"

Chopper, Usopp, and Brook cheered in celebration while Franky, surprisingly had a serious expression on his face.

Turning to Nami asked about being on guard, but when she said it was alright, he told everyone that he had to tell them something.

Everyone nodded their heads and when they started to eat the food that Luffy brought, Franky began to speak.

"The truth is that Hachi was supposed to lead us to Fish Man island, but he got majorly injured protecting the Thousand Sunny from the Marines when they discovered it was docked on Sabaody a year ago with Duval and the others so he had to rest on Fish Man Island while Duval and the others rested on Sabaody itself."

Usopp interjected and said,

"If that's true, how is the Thousand Sunny still in great condition?"

"I was actually about to get there. As I was saying, while the others rested, the ship was protected from one person for the remaining year."

Nami swallowed the food in her mouth with Luffy sitting behind her with a serious look on his face as he listened closely, already done eating his food, and questioned,

"One person?"

Franky, under his sunglasses, narrowed his eyes as he said,

"The one person who protected the Thousand Sunny was the very same man that separated us two years ago."

All their eyes widened and Luffy was seen clenching his fists tight.

"Bartholomew Kuma, a member of the Royal Shichibukai and a great man. When I arrived on Sabaody a few days ago, the sight I saw shocked me. It was Kuma and he was there sitting in front of the Thousand Sunny with several major injuries. I thought he was here to attack us and prepared to take him down, but all he said was 'Mission Complete' and left. When I looked back at the ship, she didn't have a single scratch on her. I later asked Rayleigh about what occurred and he told me how Kuma told Rayleigh that he was a member of the Revolutionary Army and wanted to let us live."

Everyone's eyes widened and softened when they came up to the conclusion.

Franky, seeing their eyes, said,

"Its seems that you all figured it out. He saved our lives back then, as hard as it is to believe. I then discovered that he was made into a cyborg by the Marines with one mission being to protect the Thousand Sunny until one of us has returned to the ship."

Zoro wondered why he would go so far for them and Usopp came to the conclusion that it had to do something with Luffy's father, causing everyone to turn to him.

Luffy sighed and said,

"Even though he's my dad, I don't know a lot about my dad aside from the things I hear from other people and rumors."

Luffy looked down and grew a small smile.

"At least I got to discover that Kuma was a good guy so I'm thankful for him saving us."

Franky stood up and said,

"Well, just keep my words to heart. We all owe Bartholomew Kuma. That's all I have to say."

Zoro was thankful for Kuma, but hoped that they would discover why he did what he did.

Sanji was revealed to be awake and Usopp started to offer him the food that Luffy brought while Luffy himself stared at his right fist.

" _Back then, we could barely beat Kuma with our strength, but now thanks to all that training, we can easily trash those Pacifistas without any trouble._ "

He looked up from his fist to the sight of his crew eating and just chatting.

" _I wonder how powerful they all got?_ "

He smirked as he thought.

" _Why don't I find out?_ "

He cleared his throat, immediately gaining their attention.

"Everyone. After you're done eating, I would like all of you to meet me by the mast over there."

With that, he stood up and walked away while everyone watched him.

Chopper turned to Usopp and asked,

"What do you think that was about?"

Usopp shrugged his shudders.

"I don't know."

Zoro turned to Robin, Nami, Sanji, and Franky.

"Have you guys noticed how much Luffy's changed?"

They nodded and Robin gained a small smile.

"It seems like our captain, along with getting stronger, has matured over the years and is finally starting to think rationally."

Franky grinned and put his arms together in the sky.

"Our captain is SUPER!"

Nami and Robin giggled at that while the guys either smirked or smiled hugely.

After they were all done eating, they got up and went to where Luffy was at, seeing him leaning against the mast.

When everyone reached him, Luffy stopped leaning on the mast and gave them a grin.

"Now that everyone is full, I believe it's time to tell you why I called you over here. The reason why I told you guys to meet here is because I want you guys to describe to me what you did for training and I'll see if I need to give some tips to make you even stronger.

Everyone, besides Zoro and Robin, stared in shock at Luffy for actually thinking ahead of time and being smart by seeing how strong they got and wondered when did he get so smart.

Luffy tilted his head to the side when he saw their shocked looks.

"What? Is something on my face?"

This brought them out of their shock and they shook their heads.

Luffy nodded and turned to Zoro.

"Zoro, we'll start with you then we'll go in the order in which each member joined."

Zoro smirked and said,

"Well, for my training, I battled with some monkeys that can copy anyone's fighting style every single day and beat the boss who copied Dracule Mihawk's sword style. I then created some more attacks and Mihawk himself taught me to master my **Armament** **Haki** and **Observation** **Haki**. I also discovered that I have **Conqueror's Haki** like you, Luffy, but I don't have that much control yet."

Luffy stared impressed at Zoro and nodded his head with a grin.

"That sounds fantastic. It seems like I don't have to help you in anyway, but you can come to me at anytime and I'll help you master your **Conqueror's Haki**."

Zoro nodded his head in thanks and Usopp then began to explain his training.

"For my training, I got better in shape and discovered several types of different plants that I use for ammunition. Each one has a different effect that will help in certain situations and I worked on my marksmanship and can shoot from even longer distances than before. Also, while practicing my marksmanship, I unlocked my **Observation Haki** and am now a master at it, where I can be able to see the aura's of anyone or anything."

Luffy smiled at that and said,

"That's incredible, Usopp. I'm glad that you were able to discover and master you're **Observation** **Haki** , that helps you a lot considering you're our sniper. All I have to say is that you should see either myself, Zoro, or any other person of the crew who has mastered **Armament Haki** and learn from them because that can help you defensively."

Usopp puffed his chest in pride and gave a grateful nod to Luffy.

Sanji took a drag out of his cigarette and said,

"Pretty much, I was in hell and trained my legs. Every single day I would run away from this disgusting creatures that are relentless and one day while I was running from them, I started to actually run so fast that I was running in the air similar to those guys in Enies Lobby and can generate incredible heat on my legs that can burn a person. I also learned several different recipes to cook and many other ways to cook. I have mastered my **Observation Haki** , but not high as Usopp where he can see an aura, and mastered **Armament** Haki, especially towards my legs."

Everyone stared at Sanji with awe, except Zoro who was grinning at the fact that he didn't have **Conqueror's Haki** like himself or Luffy, and Luffy nodded his head.

"It also sounds like you don't need help with training and I'm excited to taste your cooking again. If you need any help at all, just come and ask."

Sanji nodded to Luffy and Nami went to describe her training.

"My training isn't as impressive as theirs, but I was on a floating island and learned more about weather, how it works, and how to read it. I got better at fighting with my own staff and came up with several different kinds of combinations for my weather attacks. I learned how to use **Observation Haki** and got some mastery over **Armament** **Haki** , but I can only cover my hands or feet as well as my staff."

Luffy looked at Nami and, seeing how disappointed she sounded, squeezed her left shoulder with his right hand comfortingly.

"Don't feel sad, Nami. If you think your training wasn't as great as the others, don't because you are an important member of the crew, who we have to rely on to navigate us through the see of the New World. In fact, you're training is rather impressive, considering any other person who tried to train like you would probably give up. Also, if you need any help, just come to me."

Nami stared at Luffy with wide eyes and blushed bashfully as she smiled.

"Thanks Luffy."

He grinned.

"No problem, Nami."

Luffy turned to Chopper and he fidgeted as he said,

"During the two years, I learned about more remedies for different types of disease or injury and can now transform to my other forms without a rumble ball, where the rumble ball lets me go to my monster point for 3 minutes. Unlike everyone else, I didn't learn any type of Haki. Sorry Luffy."

Luffy smiled kindly to Chopper and reassured him that it was fine and that he would help him discover and master his Haki, causing Chopper to beam up at him.

He then turned his head to Robin and she cleared her throat.

"Well, I wouldn't say my training was as exciting as anyone else's, but I guess I can say that over the two years I got a better grasp at my devil fruit ability and can now create gigantic versions of any body part, even a copy of myself. I was also able to learn **Observation Haki** and **Armament Haki** with the assistance of some friends I made."

Luffy looked curiously at her wondering what kind of friends did she make, but decided to save it for later.

"Sounds like you have accomplished quite bit so I don't think you need any assistance, but like I said, come to me if you require any help at all."

Robin was amused by his reply and nodded while giggling softly into her right palm.

Luffy stared up at Franky and Franky eagerly said,

"My training went 'SUPER' fantastic as you can see from my body. I discovered a lab with several schematics on several inventions and started coming up with several ideas. I've already created them and their inside the ship and can show you later on. Anyways, like I was saying, I found a lab and my body was actually damaged so I started to make several improvements to my body and have installed several weapons on hand. Like Chopper, I didn't master any of this Haki stuff."

Luffy nodded and said,

"That is great to hear. I can't wait to see what type of things you've created, especially on how much stronger you are with improvements on your body. Like Chopper, I can start training you to discover it and master it so don't worry."

He nodded and finally he turned to Brook, who let out his usual laugh.

"It's wonderful to hear how strong everyone's gotten. As for my own training, I am sad to say that I didn't get that much training in due to my career as a rockstar, but I did create more attacks and even mastered **Armament** **Haki** , but little progress on **Observation Haki**."

Luffy grinned and nodded,

"That's fine, Brook. You can learn from me or anyone else whose mastered **Observation Haki** and I also can't wait to hear you play your songs again."

He laughed and bowed to Luffy in thanks.

Just as he was about to address his crew, he sensed a lot of people coming there way.

Turning around, he looked up to see a ship heading their way.

He cracked his knuckles and said out loud,

"It seems we have company guys."

The rest turned around and looked up as well, seeing what Luffy was seeing.

Everyone instantly got into their own stances.

Nami took out her Clima-Tact, assembled it together, and held it over her right shoudler with her right hand, that was colored black with **Armament Haki**.

Robin crossed her arms, preparing to activate her devil fruit ability at a moments notice.

Chopper turned into his **Kung-Fu Point** and was in a basic kung fu stance.

Franky just went 'SUPER' and grinned in anticipation.

Brook laughed his usual laugh and took out his sword with his violin in his left hand and a glint in his eyes, but he didn't have eyes.(Sorry just had to do it.)

Usopp took out **Kuro Kabuto** from his bag and prepared to fire at a moments notice his special bullets as he concentrated on using his **Observation Haki**.

Sanji exhaled some smoke calmly and surrounded his legs with **Armament Haki**.

Zoro placed his right hand on his sheathed swords and lazily put his left hand over **Wado Ichimonji** , as if this was a walk in a park, but you see he was ready for anything.

Luffy grinned crossed his arms as he thought to himself,

" _Our adventure begins right now!_ "


	4. Chapter 3:Showing Results

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so here with a new chapter. I didn't update in so long because I honestly didn't feel like writing because every time I tried, I couldn't think of what to write. Even now, I'm not so confident in this chapter, but I hope to get better, but don't expect much. With that,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any other anime.**

 **Chapter 3: Showing Results! Kraken Attacks!**

As soon as they prepared to fight, the ship hit the Thousand Sunny in the side, shaking the whole ship a little, but since it was made out of Adam's wood, the strongest wood in the world, it didn't do much damage.

It also seemed that the crew wasn't affected at all by the shaking of the ship and were still in the same position they were in before the Thousand Sunny was hit.

Caribou smirked to himself, seeing that the soap bubble covering both ships were close enough that he and his crew could easily walk over to the other ship.

He turned his head around and yelled out,

"Good job, Sea Cow! Keep it up!"

Nami, when he heard Caribou mention Sea cow, started to think about Mohmoo.

' _Could that Sea Cow be…?_ '

Nami shook her head and brought her attention back to Caribou and his crew.

' _It can't be him because this is all the way in the Grand Line. It must be a coincidence._ '

Coribou, Caribou's brother, looks over at the ship and, seeing the the bubbles are connected perfectly, yells out to his brother,

"Brother, the bubbles are perfectly connected!"

Caribou chuckles evilly to himself and turns to his crew.

"Alright, everyone! Attack!"

His crew cheered out loud 'Aye!' and they all jump on to the Thousand Sunny.

His smirk grows as he looks at the Straw Hat Crew, who were still prepared to fight, and yells to his crew,

"Let's slaughter them all!"

His crew cheered some more and the Straw Hats tense up.

Caribou sees this and chuckles, but then his attention is turned to Nami and Robin and he suddenly gained a dark thought.

"Actually, let's slaughter all the men and leave the girls alive for some _entertainment_."

He then laughs out loud evilly as his crew join in.

Nami and Robin shudder at his words and all the guys, even Chopper, grew disgusted scowls on their faces.

Sanji, having a great admiration for women, was about to run and attack Caribou until he felt a firm grip on his shoulder that made him wince slightly.

Turning around, he saw that it was Luffy, who had his hat overshadow his eyes.

"Oi, Luffy! Why the hell did you stop-"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence because he saw the look in Luffy's eyes and shuddered.

Luffy's eyes showed nothing but rage and the inevitable pain he was going to bring upon Caribou.

"Sanji, I will handle this. I know what you are thinking, but don't worry. He is going to _regret_ saying those words."

Sanji shuddered and nodded his head slowly as he relaxed and backed away, knowing not to get in Luffy's way when he gets serious.

"Alright, I leave it to you, Captain."

The rest of the crew also relaxed and backed away as they stared at Luffy's back in awe, not used to seeing this kind of behavior from him, unless it was a really strong opponent, which Caribou was not.

Nami and Robin, along with feeling awe, were blushing at how protective Luffy seemed of them.

' _He's really grown up in those 2 years._ '

Luffy slowly walked towards Caribou and his crew as he grit his teeth.

' _How dare this bastard think he can rape Nami and Robin! People like him are disgusting! I'll show him what happens to those who think they can hurt my friends!_ '

Caribou chuckled as he watched everyone besides Luffy back down and Luffy approach him.

"Look at that, men. Their captain thinks he can take us all down. Show him our strength!"

His men, which was about 40 of them, cheered and rushed towards Luffy.

Luffy stopped walking and watched Caribou's men rush towards him.

He narrowed his eyes and thought,

' _His men aren't even worth using my_ _ **Conqueror's Haki**_ _._ '

He brought his right arm up and grabbed his staff.

He fully removed it from his back and twirled it around until he finally set it under his right armpit with his left hand facing the approaching men.

Once the men were close enough, Luffy quickly went on the offensive and spun the Bo staff around, striking 10 of them in the face, sending them flying back to their ship, which really showed the amount of physical strength Luffy had.

Luffy wasn't finished as he continued to slaughter Caribou's crew with his Bo staff and sent them all flying back to their ship.

The rest of the Straw Hats were in awe, or, in Zoro, Sanji, and Robin's case, impressed with Luffy's skill with the Bo staff. Heck, Brook, Chopper, and Usopp were so impressed that their eyes had stars in them as they cheered out loud for Luffy.

Luffy, after finishing the last of Caribou's men, put his Bo staff back in it's resting place and crossed his arms, staring at Caribou and Coribou with bored eyes.

"Is that all you got because if it is, then this will be over even faster than I thought."

Caribou grit his teeth at Luffy's words and was sweating nervously.

' _He took down all of my men except my brother with such ease. Even though I'm a Logia, I don't think I could even do that. What kind of monster is he?!_ '

He was brought out of his thought as he heard his brother roar in rage.

"How dare you harm our men! I'll make you pay!"

Caribou's eyes widened and he tried to stop his brother, but Coribou was already rushing towards Luffy.

Coribou aimed his gatling gun at Luffy and yelled out,

"Take this!"

Coribou then pressed his right index finger on the trigger and several bullets shot at Luffy.

Luffy watched the bullets approach him with bored eyes, not even using **Observation Haki** to sense where they would be, and thought,

' _Even thought I could just let those bullets hit me and bounce back at them, I'll just show them how far in strength they are compared to me. Also, it's a perfect way to show the others how strong I've gotten._ '

Luffy flexed all his muscles and whispered lowly,

" ** _Tekkai_** **.** "

The bullets came into contact with his body, but it didn't pierce his body like Caribou and Coribou expected. Instead, the bullets were crushed and fell off his body harmlessly.

Based on the looks of the other straw hats, Caribou came to the conclusion that they also didn't expect that to happen.

This made Caribou, along with his brother Coribou, stare at Luffy with fear.

' _How can a human be this strong?! Is he even human?!_ '

Ironic coming from a person who wouldn't even be considered human with his logia powers.

Meanwhile with the Straw Hats, they were all, except Brook, thinking the exact same thing when they saw what Luffy did.

' _Did Luffy just perform the same move as those guys from the Marines?_ '

Luffy, deciding that it was time to end this, narrowed his eyes and uncrossed his arms. He then said,

" ** _Soru_**."

He vanished from their sight and reappeared next to Coribou with his right arm pulled back.

He sent it forward and once it struck Coribou's face, Coribou was sent flying back to the ship, impacting the mast.

Just as he coated his left leg with **Armament Haki** to kick Caribou, he was interrupted by a roar.

Both he and Caribou looked towards the roar and saw a gigantic Sea Cow.

Caribou grinned as he thought that Luffy would be terrified, but when he looked at his face, he was scared and shocked to see Luffy still have the same bored face he had before.

"Aren't you that Sea Cow that I punched 2 years ago?"

The Sea Cow stopped roaring and when he stared at Luffy's form for a second, the Sea Cow's eyes widened and teared up before it swam away scared, dragging Caribou's ship with his crew away.

Caribou collapsed to the floor as his eyes widened and his jaw fell to the floor in disbelief, watching in disbelief at Mohmoo swimming away with his brother and crew.

Hearing the sound of knuckles cracking, he swallowed nervously and looked behind him to see Luffy glaring down at him while cracking his knuckles as the others joined him.

He whimpered as he asked,

"Mercy?"

A couple minutes later

After beating the shit out of Caribou, they tied him up with some rope and put some Sea stone cuffs on him, making sure he didn't try to do anything.

Once they were done with that, the crew just relaxed as they did their own thing.

Sanji tried asking if Nami and Robin were alright, but ended up being launched away with a major nosebleed once his eyes landed on their figure, annoying the hell out of Usopp and worrying Chopper.

Zoro was staring at the fishes that swam by, wondering if how much fish he could catch.

Brook was shivering, saying that it was getting cold as he could feel it in his skin, which made Chopper say that he didn't have skin, causing Brook to be depressed that he couldn't say his joke, causing Luffy, who was off to the side, to chuckle.

Franky started to go on to an explanation as to why that happened and Nami followed it up by explaining how the currents worked.

Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook repeated some of the words she said, but ended up failing to understand, pissing off Nami as Robin and Luffy giggled/chuckled in amusement.

Luffy's eyes suddenly narrowed in concentration as he was wondering something about Caribou's ship.

He stopped leaning against the mast he was resting on and approached the tied and beaten up Caribou.

Once he was standing in front of him, Luffy said,

"Oi."

Caribou tensed and looked up at Luffy, fearfully.

"Y-y-yes?"

"Where did you find that cow and why were you having it drag your ship?"

Caribou was wondering why would Luffy care about where he found the sea cow, but decided to answer anyway unless he wanted to get hurt more than he already was.

"Well, I just found that sea cow roaming around these waters and decided to tame it, which is the answer as to why I had it. Its common knowledge around these parts to tame a sea creature and have it drag your ship to travel faster to Fishman Island."

Luffy made a 'hum' sound as he gained a thoughtful look on his face before he walked away with a smirk as he said,

"Interesting."

Caribou shivered at the tone in which Luffy said his words and didn't even want to know what he was thinking.

Luffy stopped smirking as he heard a sound that sounded like rushing water and saw his crew at the front of the ship looking at something in awe.

Wondering what it was, Luffy ran up to the front like his crew and smiled at the scene.

The scene in front of him was an underwater waterfall.

The crew stared at the waterfall in admiration and made several comments about it.

Usopp looked further down the waterfall and practically shrieked as he saw nothing but pitch black.

This in turn made Nami nervous and ask if it was safe riding the current, but Franky assured her that the ship was made out of the strongest wood so they would be safe.

Luffy just smirked in excitement and yelled out,

"Forward!"

Caribou, who was forgotten for a bit due to the sight of the underwater waterfall, stared down at the ocean from the sides of the Thousand Sunny with fearful eyes as he saw a glowing yellow eye.

' _I thought that was only a legend! If that thing down there is truly the same monster from the legends, then this ship will have no hope of surviving and I will die!_ '

Wanting to keep living, Caribou quickly shouted out a warning about a monster just under the waterfall, scaring Chopper and Brook.

While Usopp, who temporarily forgot that he could use **Observation Haki** to sense living creatures, tried reassuring Chopper and Brook that there was no monster, Luffy stared down at the underwater waterfall with excitement.

' _Looks like I found a sea creature to tame!_ '

Suddenly, a humongous yellow tentacle came into view of everyone besides Usopp.

When everyone made a noise of surprise, Usopp slowly turned around and shrieked as he finally saw what everyone else was seeing.

"KRAKEN!"

True to his words, a gigantic yellow octopus was seen just under their ship, destroying several ships with it's tentacles easily.

Brook, Chopper, and Usopp panicked and started running around, screaming that they were going to die.

As they did that, Franky commented how it was waiting there for ships to come so it could destroy them.

Caribou was somehow able to run up the stairs with Sea stone cuffs and started to yell that he didn't want to die.

Luffy glared at him and shouted,

"Shut up!"

Caribou, of course, listened and looked to the side.

Luffy turned his attention away from Caribou and crossed his arms as he yelled out,

"Everyone!"

The whole crew turned to Luffy, with Usopp, Chopper, and Brook paling once they saw his smirk.

"We are going to tame that octopus and make it take us to Fishman Island!"

Obviously, Usopp tried to convince him not to go through with it while Robin was drawing the Kraken with Franky complimenting the drawing and Chopper yelling at the two in disbelief.

Zoro was calming discussing with Luffy about how they were going to capture it and Nami tried to tell them to turn the ship south.

Sanji came up to Nami, saying that he was going to protect her, but once he saw her face, he got a nosebleed, which was a smaller one compared to his other ones, making Usopp and Chopper happy for him.

Caribou grit his teeth and thought,

' _How can a crew act so calm in a situation like this?! There's a killer sea creature just under us and all they're doing is messing around! How am I going to get out of this mess?!_ '

He was suddenly filled with hope when he heard a shout of 'Brother!' from nearby.

He, along with the Straw Hats, looked up and saw Mohmoo dragging Caribou's ship with Coribou and his crew.

Coribou then yelled out,

"We've come to save you, Brother!"

Caribou teared up and yelled back,

"Coribou!"

He was so happy to finally to be saved, but his mood fell down the drain when he saw the Kraken grab his ship.

When he saw the Kraken start crushing the ship, Caribou yelled out,

"No!"

It was all for naught as the Kraken crushed his ship mercilessly, not caring that it possibly killed Caribou's brother and crew as they floated back up to the surface.

As Caribou cried over his fallen comrades, Zoro stood by him and commented that they looked like jellyfish, pissing off Caribou.

This didn't sit well for Luffy, who was still pissed at Caribou, and soon Caribou was on the floor with several bruises.

The Kraken seemed to finally notice them and it sprang up at the Thousand Sunny.

Before the Kraken could strike the ship with one of it's tentacles, Franky acted quickly and made the ship dodge the attack by making the Lion Head spin.

Nami had some doubt about fighting the Kraken, but Luffy seemed really persistent on fighting the Kraken so she didn't know what to do.

Caribou decided to be helpful for once and mentioned about bubble suits they could use to fight.

After getting the explanation, Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro quickly jumped out of the ship and headed straight for the Kraken, ready to kick its ass.

The Kraken didn't register the approaching Monster trio and attacked the ship with one of it's tentacles, but Franky hit it with one of his shoulder rocket launchers, protecting the crew.

This impressed Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy, but they soon got worried when the Kraken attacked again from the other side, but sighed in relief when Chopper was able to use his **Guard Point** , taking most of the damage that the ship would've taken.

Even though the ship was safe, the attack still caused the ship to headed straight for a boulder. Luckily, Robin was able to activate her devil fruit powers and made some gigantic hands to form that pushed the ship away.

Luffy grew a proud smile as he watched his crew.

' _They really have gotten stronger in the past 2 years. I'm glad._ '

Luffy looked at both Zoro and Sanji and smirked.

' _Now, it's time for us to show our results as well._ '

Knowing that he needed time, Luffy got Zoro and Sanji's attention.

"Guys," Zoro and Sanji turned to Luffy, "I need both of you to give me some time because this attack I'm planning will take some time."

Zoro and Sanji smirked as they said,

"Alright, Captain."

Luffy smirked grew and he took in a deep breath before he blew into his left thumb, causing it to inflate.

When it was the size of a giant's hand, he transferred the air to his stomach, which he then transferred to his right fist that was waiting outside the soap bubble.

Luffy winced a little at the feeling of the ocean, but got over it and muttered,

" ** _Busoshoku: Koka_** "

His right fist suddenly turned black, making the crew stare in awe at his ability to turn use **Armament Haki** even in water.

The Kraken seemed to notice him, but before it could strike him, Sanji came to the rescue as he used his new technique, **Blue Walk** , and ran to the Kraken's tentacle and struck it with his burning leg, singeing the tentacle slightly.

Sanji, after protecting Luffy, quickly tried to return to his bubble, but stopped when he saw that the Kraken was going to attack him.

He was saved by Zoro, who slowly drew out all 3 of his swords as he said,

" ** _Santoryu Ougi: Rokudo no Tsugi_**."

The tentacle was instantly chopped into pieces.

"Zoro, Sanji, you do realize that I'm trying to tame this thing, right?!"

Zoro and Sanji forgot about that and sweat dropped as they apologized.

"Sorry, Luffy."

Luffy shook his head at their forgetfulness, but decided to save it for later.

He narrowed his eyes as he used all the strength he could to push his right fist forward and yelled out,

" ** _Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun_**!"

His blackened fist struck the Kraken in the face, knocking it unconscious.

The crew and Caribou watched all this in awe and wondered how could they have gotten so strong in such little time.

Chopper, after breaking out of his shock, noticed that something was coming out of the Kraken.

"Is that a shark?"

Chopper's guess was right as a giant shark was shown, but it didn't look like a normal shark because it was wearing a shirt.

The shark swam to Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji before nodding it's head and swimming away.

Sanji, as they watched the shark swim away, commented,

"What a polite shark."

Luffy and Zoro agreed with his statement.

Before they could talk any further, they all felt a pulling sensation, causing them get startled.

"What the hell?"

"What's happening?"

"We're getting pulled in by the current!"

They tried heading back to the Thousand Sunny, but due to them being so startled, they didn't have time to get a running start so they were pulled in by the current.

This made everyone on the Thousand Sunny panic.

"They were pulled in by the current!"

"We'll lose them if they get to far!"

"Shit, after them!"


End file.
